


Światy przechodnie, światy właściwe

by lucyinthesky



Series: Bisclavret [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek czuje, że będzie musiał kiedyś wrócić do tego tematu, do tej rozmowy, którą obaj odwlekają zbyt długo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światy przechodnie, światy właściwe

**przechodni**

1\. «taki, przez który się przechodzi dalej»

2\. «o nagrodzie, wyróżnieniu, odznaczeniu: przechodzący w ręce kolejnego zwycięzcy»

_sjp_

czasownik **przechodni** , tranzytywny «czasownik mogący występować w stronie biernej»

_sjp_

Tak rzadko od pewnego czasu zdarza się mu zostawać samemu. Zazwyczaj musi gdzieś wyjść, musi wstać i odejść, żeby doświadczyć fizycznej samotności. W ten sposób, zostawiając za sobą na miejscu Petera czy Isaaca, jest podmiotem, nie obiektem.

Jedyne, co słychać na opuszczonej stacji kolejowej, to trzeszczenie metalowych ścian, zgrzytanie poruszanych wiatrem krat wentylacyjnych. Zabłąkany ptak, który co jakiś czas wydaje z siebie piskliwe dźwięki i zaczyna miotać się w desperackim poszukiwaniu wyjścia. To właśnie te odgłosy nieuniknionej agonii, której skrócenia Derek odmówił, wygnały Petera z jego nory. Isaac, odkąd wyszedł rano do szkoły, jeszcze nie wrócił, co nie było niczym zaskakującym. Więc Derek jest sam, chociaż nie jest samotny.

Przypomina mu to te miesiące, podczas których Laura zostawiała go w jakimś mieście i odjeżdżała. Ale nie te, kiedy po oddaniu mu kluczyków do camaro, po przytuleniu go, wróciła do mieszkania, które wynajęła sama. Z którego właścicielem zdążyła podpisać umowę na cały rok, w którym częściej bywał jej nowy chłopak, niż jej brat. Siedem miesięcy później, kiedy Derek przejeżdżał przez stan Maine, zadzwoniła do niego, mówiąc, że musi wrócić. Że chyba coś znalazła.

Zapach jej ciała, które zdążyło zacząć się rozkładać, prześladuje go równie często, co ten dawniejszy, dymu, spalenizny, rumiankowego szamponu Kate.

Derek zaciska wargi, wstaje ze swojego posłania i wychodzi z wagonu. Rzuca się na beton z takim impetem, że aż czuje, jak jego kości pękają i zaraz zaczynają się zrastać. Robi przewrót, dając im dodatkowe sekundy na ustabilizowanie, i zaczyna robić pompki. Proste ćwiczenia fizyczne nie są już tak skuteczne, jak wtedy, kiedy nie był alfą. Żeby się zmęczyć, teraz, potrzebuje kilku nieprzespanych dni, wypełnionych walką, obrażeniami, wysiłkiem fizycznym, tych, kiedy mijają zbyt długie godziny od ostatniego posiłku, kiedy nie ma czasu się napić, pozwolić sobie odetchnąć.

Nie wie, ile czasu mija, zanim jego trening zostaje przerwany przez dzwonek telefonu.

\- Moja mama dzwoniła, że Isaac trafił do szpitala! – Słyszy pełen wyrzutu głos Scotta. – Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Co? Nic nie wiem, nie widziałem Isaaca od rana, nic… - Próbuje zastanowić się, czy może nie przegapił jakiegoś znaku, przeczucia w ferworze ćwiczeń. – Jestem w domu.

\- Och – wyrywa się Scottowi. – Jesteś jego alfą, więc myślałem, że… Nieważne, zoba…

\- Jesteśmy w pobliżu, możemy po niego, po ciebie, Derek, wstąpić – dodaje Stiles, który najwyraźniej prowadzi samochód.

Derek myślami jest już gdzie indziej, zrzuca koszulkę i wyciera nią twarz, wygrzebuje nową, czystą, zarzuca na ramiona kurtkę. Po chwili słyszy jeepa Stilesa, dźwięk charakterystyczny, który towarzyszy mu już na tyle długo, że rozpoznałby go prawdopodobnie, nawet w najbardziej zatłoczonych ulicach Nowego Jorku czy Waszyngtonu.

Scott siedzi już z tyłu, nie patrzy na Dereka, kiedy Stiles otwiera dla niego drzwi, wychylając się ze swojego siedzenia.

*

\- Dobra, to pójdę pierwszy, zorientuję się, jak wygląda sytuacja i dam wam znać. – Scott wyskakuje szybko z jeepa za Derekiem.

\- Jak dla mnie, super – mówi Stiles, wciąż siedząc wewnątrz jeepa, w tej samej chwili, w której Derek odpowiada:

\- To mój obowiązek, Scott. To ja jestem jego alfą, jak _słusznie_ zauważyłeś. Isaac mnie potrzebuje.

\- Naprawdę? To czemu nie wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej? – pyta Scott, wyraźnie na granicy cierpliwości. Derek zaciska zęby, marszczy brwi.

\- Opanujcie się, jesteście w miejscu publicznym – syczy Stiles, wychodząc w końcu z samochodu. Staje między nimi. – Jeśli macie decydować o tym, kto pójdzie dowiedzieć się, co się właściwie stało, na drodze walki samców alfa, to może wybierzmy trzecie, pokojowe wyjście. Mogę być waszym tymczasowym kompromisem.

\- Nie! – odpowiada Derek, słysząc echo identycznego okrzyku ze strony Scotta. Stiles unosi ręce w geście poddania.

\- Nie, to nie, jasne, spoko, rozumiem, Stiles grzecznie poczeka w samochodzie, tak.

Derek czuje, że będzie musiał kiedyś wrócić do tego tematu, do tej rozmowy, którą obaj odwlekają zbyt długo. Wszystko się nawarstwia, widać to w ruchach Stilesa, w jego opieszałości, głuchych żartach, oczach unikających zbyt długiego kontaktu.

\- Mam doświadczenie w poruszaniu się po tym szpitalu – mówi zamiast tego, a twarz Scotta przybiera bardzo skomplikowany wyraz, jakby tylko zniecierpliwienie powstrzymywało go przed roześmianiem się.

\- Tak, wiem, moja mama powiedziała, że absolutnie wszyscy znają już twoje skłonności do wkradania się o najdziwniejszych porach i nikt nigdy nie wzywał ochrony, bo wszyscy wiedzieli o twojej sytuacji!

Derek robi krok w tył, czuje pod plecami drzwi jeepa.

\- Idź już – mówi do Scotta, wdrapując się na siedzenie obok Stilesa, który zaciska swoje kościste dłonie na kierownicy, wlepia wzrok jak gdyby nigdy nic w deskę rozdzielczą.

*

Stiles, Scott i jego matka stoją nad nieprzytomnym Isaaciem rozmawiając między sobą po cichu, kiedy Derek wdrapuje się przez okno. Zapach wybielacza i innych środków odkażających przyćmiewający naturalną aurę Isaaca. Drażni to jego powonienie, ale szybko się przyzwyczaja. Melissa obrzuca go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale bez wahania, naturalnym gestem zamyka drzwi.

\- Czy któryś z was jest w stanie wytłumaczyć mi, dlaczego jego rany się nie goją? – Krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

\- To zabrzmiało surrealistycznie – burczy pod nosem Stiles, ale nikt nie docenia jego żartu.

Derek podchodzi do łóżka Isaaca i odsuwa przykrywającą jego tors kołdrę, rozwiązuje sznurówki szpitalnej koszuli. Po wypadku motocyklowym nie został na nim ślad, za to pierś przecina dwie pary śladów po pazurach. Głębokich śladów, z których wciąż sączy się krew.

\- Gdzie jeszcze? – pyta Melissy, która odwraca głowę Isaaca, ukazując prawie zastrupione rany kłute na jego szyi. Derek dotyka ich delikatnie, prawie czując to, co ukradziono Isaacowi.

\- Wszystko powinno być z nim w porządku, ale rany zadane przez alfę goją się na betach w dużo wolniejszym tempie od wszelkich innym obrażeń – odpowiada Derek, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie starał się drążyć tego tematu.

\- Poznaję te ślady. – Oczywiście, Scott musi zawsze rujnować wszystkie jego plany. – Peter w ten sposób… Nie wiem, co dokładnie to było, ale pokazał mi tak, uch, swoje wspomnienia? Co obce alfy mogły chcieć pokazać Isaacowi?

Derek przymyka oczy, bierze głębszy oddech. Kiedy je otwiera, widzi na twarzach Melissy i Scotta ten sam wyraz twarzy, zmarszczone brwi, spojrzenia wbite w Isaaca, nawet ich głowy przekrzywione są pod tym samym kątem.

\- Nie dowiemy się tego, dopóki Isaac się nie obudzi i nam nie powie. Chyba że… - Spogląda na Stilesa, który wpatruje się w niego z zaciśniętymi ustami, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i przez chwilę Derek gubi wątek.

\- Chyba że? – Scott powtarza tonem, w którym słychać niepokój.

\- Przez tak bliskie połączenie można komuś przekazać swoje wspomnienia, ale podobno także można wymazać czyjeś wspomnienia.

Stiles blednie. Scott otwiera usta w wyrazie niedowierzania. Melissa pociera skroń dłonią, szepcząc pod nosem o wilkołakach i szkole pielęgniarskiej.

*

Isaac nie budzi się, ale Derek pamięta, ile dni on sam odchorowywał rany zadawane przez Petera, kiedy to on był alfą. Po tym, jak pogruchotał mu żebra i kręgosłup i rozerwał płuco, Derek przeleżał w swoim domu, nieprzytomny, prawie cztery doby.

\- Moja mama za godzinę schodzi ze zmiany, poczekam na nią – oznajmia Scott, a Stiles w odpowiedzi wzrusza ramionami.

\- Dobra, to do zobaczenia jutro… Czy kiedyś. Daj znać, jak czegoś się dowiecie. – Wkłada dłonie do kieszeni bluzy i patrzy na Dereka, który już otwiera okno.

Droga wolna. Na zewnątrz jest już bardzo ciemno, w powietrzu unosi się mgła. Derek szybko, nie zauważony przez nikogo, idzie na parking i wsiada do jeepa, czekając na Stilesa. Na Stilesa, który na jego widok najpierw unosi brwi, a następnie opuszcza ramiona i bez słowa odpala silnik.

\- Nie potrzebuję psa obronnego – oznajmia.

\- Nie jestem psem – odpowiada poirytowany Derek. Stiles milczy.

Zajmuje mu prawie trzy minuty uświadomienie sobie, o co mu chodzi.

\- Nie postanowiłem z tobą wracać, bo uważam, że sobie nie poradzisz w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

Derek bardziej słyszy niż widzi rumieniec rozlewający się na policzkach Stilesa. Przyspieszony puls, zapach gorzkiego potu. Ma ochotę złapać go i nim potrząsnąć.

\- A gdyby tak nawet było… - zaczyna, ale przerywa mu nagły zwrot jeepa. Stiles zjeżdża z drogi na pobocze, cały aż dygocze z gniewu.

\- Wiem, że zawiodłem, ale więcej tego nie zrobię. Wiem, że jestem tylko człowiekiem, wiem, że mi nie ufasz, ale…

\- Stiles! – przerywa mu. – To nie jest… to nie jest takie proste. A sytuacja jest jaka jest i nikt cię o nic nie wini, ja sam…

W jego głowie chaos słów, obrazów, dźwięków. Coś go jednak powstrzymuje przed wyznaniem tego wszystkiego. Uświadamia sobie, że Stiles zrozumiałby, zrozumiałby w pełni, i to byłoby tak samo złe, jak...

Słowa grzęzną w jego gardle, zatrzymują serce, oddech. Suchość w półotwartych ustach, na których skupia wzrok Stiles. Kołatanie jego serca prawie ogłusza Dereka. Płomienie, uśmiech Kate, nienawiść, gniew. Stiles. _Stiles_.

\- Mylisz się. Wrócę pieszo.

Derek wysiada, nie czekając na reakcję Stilesa. Opuszcza głowę i rusza biegiem w gęstniejącą mgłę.

*

Isaac wciąż przebywa w szpitalu, mimo że po ranach zadanych przez alfę zostały tylko cienkie blizny, które wkrótce także znikną, kiedy Erica i Boyd wracają do swoich domów. Żadne z nich nie pamięta szczegółów swojej nieobecności, ze zdziwieniem reagują na gwałtowne reakcje swoich rodzin, przekonani, że nie było ich kilka godzin, może jeden dzień.

W tej sytuacji bardzo przydaje się im wszystkim to, że szeryf Stilinski jest wtajemniczony w wiedzę na temat tego, co naprawdę dzieje się w Beacon Hills. Właściwie to on wymyśla im wiarygodną historię, którą są w stanie zaakceptować ich rodzice, a, co najważniejsze, także wszystkie oficjalne raporty. Jedyne, co pozostaje prawdą i pokrywa się z wcześniejszymi pogłoskami, to informacja o tym, jak oboje zakochali się w sobie po uszy.

\- Nie ma wątpliwości, że nie wahają się oni posuwać do takich sztuczek – oznajmia Peter, wynurzając się z mroku. Erica prawie podskakuje, słysząc jego głos, a Boyd marszczy czoło.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że już nie wrócisz – mówi automatycznie Derek, na co Peter przewraca oczami i wyciąga z kieszeni zakrwawione piórko.

\- Super! Gratulacje, na pewno pomoże ci to przekonać wszystkich o nie byciu psychopatą. – Stiles wstaje ze skrzyni, na której siedział, i staje między Scottem i Derekiem. – Erica, Boyd, poznajcie wujka psychopatę.

Peter uśmiecha się, jakby usłyszał najwspanialszy komplement w swoim życiu. Derek z trudem powstrzymuje się od potrzeby odgrodzenia własnym ciałem Stilesa od tego uśmiechu. Prawie ze zdumieniem spostrzega, że Scott go w tym uprzedził.

\- Trzymaj się od nas z daleka! – krzyczy przez kły.

\- Nie dowiemy się, kto to jest, prawda – wzdycha Erica, potrząsając włosami.

\- To chyba Peter Hale, wujek Dereka, który pół roku temu zniknął ze szpitala – stwierdza Boyd, nie spuszczając wzroku z Petera.

\- Bingo. Ty musisz być Boyd, znałem twojego dziadka, Vernona. Uczciwy do bólu, teraz już nie spotyka się takich ludzi. – Peter spogląda na Boyda z zaciekawieniem, a następnie taksuje spojrzeniem Ericę. – Erico, miło mi cię poznać, mam jednak nadzieję, że następnym razem weźmiesz na zakupy mnie, nie mojego bratanka. Pokażę ci, jak nie zmarnować tych fantastycznych oczu.

Derek widzi na twarzy Erici odbicie swojej własnej miny. Żadne z nich nie jest pod wrażeniem. Co do Boyda, to Derek widział tylko raz na jego twarzy coś w rodzaju podziwu, tej nocy na lodowisku, kiedy Boyd wyznał Scottowi, że chce być jak on.

\- Peter, przerwałeś nam – w końcu mówi Derek, patrząc, jak Peter siada na miejscu zajmowanym wcześniej przez Stilesa. – Jak już mówiłem, to wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko i łatwo, żeby być zbiegiem okoliczności…

\- To na pewno nie przypadek, że w jednym tygodniu alfy fundują wszystkim twoim betom pranie mózgu – podejmuje wątek Stiles. Przez chwilę krzyżuje spojrzenia z Derekiem, na co obaj reagują natychmiastowym odwróceniem wzroku. Ostatnia rozmowa wisi między nimi jak ostatnie, przegniłe jabłko, wciąż uczepione łysej gałęzi po pierwszym śniegu.

\- Zbyt podejrzane, żeby być naprawdę podejrzane? – podpowiada Erica, a po niej Boyd: - Próbują odwrócić naszą uwagę od czegoś innego?

Wszyscy milkną, jakby próbowali sobie wyobrazić wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, w których watasze alf wcale nie chodzi o nich.

\- Usłyszałem na mieście, że Jackson się wyprowadza? – nagle oznajmia Peter.

\- W końcu nie zabiliście kanimy? – pyta zawiedzionym głosem Erica. – Co nas obchodzi ten obślizgły jaszczur?

\- To długa historia – odpowiada Stiles. – Ale, dlaczego wyjeżdża właśnie teraz? Kiedy wszystko dla niego zaczęło się układać. I Lydia…

Stiles wygląda, jakby doznał olśnienia.

\- Lydia! – woła, podbiegając do Petera i łapiąc go za kołnierz. – Ty draniu…

Derek i Scott patrzą na siebie. Pociesza go, że w oczach drugiego alfy widzi takie samo niezrozumienie.

\- To nie moja wina! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że Lydia okaże się odporna… - odpowiada niewinnie Peter, jakby nie wzruszał go ani trochę widok Stilesa, od którego wręcz biją fale gniewu.

\- Psychopata kłamie – syczy przez kły Erica, podnosząc się z ławki. Razem z Boydem przemieniają się, stając po obu stronach Stilesa z obnażonymi pazurami.

\- To był od samego początku twój plan. Lydia i jej odporność. Wiesz, że coś to oznacza, wiesz, _co_ to oznacza i oni też to wiedzą. – Stiles zaciska dłoń na krtani Petera.

\- Dobra, przyznaję, tak, wiedziałem o Lydii od prawie samego początku. Ale chciałem jej dla siebie, nie moja wina, że musieliście zrobić wokół siebie tyle hałasu, że ściągnęliście sobie na głowę Deukaliona i jego najlepszych – charczy Peter.

\- O czym mówicie! – wykrzykuje sfrustrowany Scott, rozładowując sytuację. Erica i Boyd odsuwają się, kiedy Stiles wypuszcza Petera, odpychając go od siebie jak coś obrzydliwego. Tym razem instynkt wygrywa i Derek pozwala stopom poprowadzić się do Stilesa, stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Obok siebie słyszy oddech Scotta.

\- Nie rozumiecie? Lydia. Alfy zmieniły plany. Wiedzą, że prawdopodobnie nie uda im się rozbić waszej watahy, ale znaleźli sobie nowy obszar zainteresowań.

*

Na następną naradę, Scott przyprowadza ze sobą Allison. Derek z daleka wyczuwa jej obecność, zapach tak odmienny od tych otaczających wilkołaki, czy Stilesa. Włosy na jego głowie jeżą się na zapach akonitu i prochu wymieszane z jej kosmetykami. Jego bety podnoszą się ze swoich miejsc, kiedy Allison przestępuje próg ich kryjówki. Isaac ustawia się na samym przedzie, poprzez Scotta zna ją najlepiej, najbliżej (chociaż Derek podejrzewa, że w jego pozornie nonszalanckiej pozie kryje się coś innego niż koleżeńska sympatia). Erica i Boyd wyglądają, jakby toczyli ze sobą mentalną bitwę spojrzeń, dłoni odpychających się i przyciągających, ciał wysuwanych przed siebie nawzajem, aż w końcu Erica przechyla głowę z drapieżnym uśmiechem i tryumfalnie następuje na jego stopę jednym ze swoich obcasów.

Derek nie zna całej historii.

Allison patrzy na niego obojętnie, bez okrucieństwa, które Derek pamięta z ich poprzedniego spotkania, ale także bez śladów dawnej naiwności, która pozwoliła mu tak łatwo ją wywabić z przyjęcia podczas pierwszej pełni Scotta.

Derek pierwszy raz docenia to, że Peter wciąż nie wrócił z miejsca, w które się udał po rozmowie o Lydii.

\- Hale – kiwa do niego głową, na co Derek odpowiada wyjściem zza muru swoich bet.

\- Słyszałam, że potrzebujesz naszej pomocy? – dodaje Allison. Derek przygryza język, spogląda na Scotta, który tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Tak, potrzebujemy pomocy łowców z naszymi nieproszonymi gośćmi, ale tym razem chodzi nam, mnie, o coś, co możesz zrobić tylko ty.

Allison wygląda na wytrąconą z równowagi. Teraz to ona obdarza Scotta pytającym spojrzeniem, a kiedy znowu spogląda na Dereka, wydaje się mniej spięta.

\- Tak? Więc czekam.

\- Jesteś przyjaciółką Lydii, prawda? – podejmuje Isaac pewnym tonem, chociaż kątem oka zerka na Scotta. – Najbliższą jej osobą, odkąd Jackson musiał wyjechać z Beacon Hills?

Allison krzyżuje, wcześniej pewnie oparte na biodrach, ręce na piersi i odwraca wzrok.

\- Obawiam się, że mogą być to trochę przedawnione informacje – oznajmia po chwili z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Weź się w garść, oczywiście, że jesteś jej najlepszą przyjaciółką – nagle woła Erica. – Znam Lydię Martin od przedszkola i wierz mi, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam jej tak zaangażowanej w przyjaźń z kimkolwiek. Lydia Martin była ponad nas wszystkie. Królowa pszczół skacząca z kwiatka na kwiatek, której spojrzenia nie były godne głupsze i brzydsze robotnice.

Na złość Peterowi i jego radom, Erica wróciła do czerwonej szminki, której ślady można było znaleźć już chyba na wszystkich koszulkach Boyda.

\- To prawda – poparł ją, a Isaac i Scott zaczęli szybko kiwać głowami.

\- Nie wiem, nie pokłóciłyśmy się tak naprawdę, ale jakoś wszystko się rozeszło, nie wiem, czy w ogóle będzie chciała ze mną gadać. – Allison opuszcza już całkiem głowę, odwraca się całym ciałem w stronę Scotta. Derek zadaje sobie pytanie, ile jeszcze tygodni minie, aż ci dwoje się ze sobą zejdą, zadając kłam słowom Dereka, słowom Kate, słowom tamtej historii.

\- Ktoś musi z nią porozmawiać, powiedzieć jej o alfach, o jej właściwościach i, wierz mi, że z sadystyczną przyjemnością patrzyłabym, jak próbuje to zrobić Derek albo Stiles, ale szczerze wątpię w ich skuteczność – Erica błaznuje pozę Allison, ale dodatkowo przygryza wargę, unosi brwi. – Tak więc, pomóż nam, Allison, jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją.

Kiedy Erica kończy swoją kpiącą przemowę, Allison prostuje się cała, jakby poraził ją prąd. Nie poświęca szeroko uśmiechniętej Erice nawet jednego spojrzenia, za to Derekowi patrzy prosto w oczy, mówiąc:

\- Mogę spróbować, ale zrobię to tylko dla Lydii. Jestem jej to winna.

*

Czatują pod domem Lydii parami. Allison i Scott po tygodniu oficjalnie postanawiają _zacząć od nowa_ , więc kiedy Derek i Isaac przychodzą ich zastąpić, oboje mają rumieńce i ciemne usta, nie od pierwszych zimnych, październikowych wieczorów. Isaac i Scott witają się lekkim uściskiem, Allison odchrząkuje, zwracając na siebie uwagę Dereka.

\- Nie zauważyliśmy żadnej podejrzanej aktywności.

A kiedy Derek obrzuca wątpiącym spojrzeniem, czerwieni się bardziej.

\- Ani śladu alf. Jedynym drapieżnikiem w tej dzielnicy dzisiaj, według Scotta, jest Prada. Lydia niedawno skończyła rozmawiać ze Stilesem, teraz powinna kłaść się spać.

Odchodzą, zostawiając Dereka i Isaaca samych. Za kilka dni pełnia, księżyc odbija się w ciemnych oknach, kałużach w basenie, którego dno pokryte jest pierwszym złotymi liśćmi. W ogrodzie stoi plastikowe krzesło, które dla swoich futrzaków obronnych wyciągnęła Lydia, dodając, że robi to z myślą o Allison, a reszta niech radzi sobie, jak umie, ale jej mama już zapłaciła ogrodnikowi, który od rozwodu jej rodziców, co roku sprząta przed zimą ich posesję, więc nie ma sensu w psuciu jego ciężkiej pracy.

Po czym uniosła brwi i potrąciła czubkiem buta pudełko z narzędziami ogrodniczymi. Derek podejrzewał, że kryło się w tym coś więcej, ale Allison tylko pokręciła głową, szepcząc:

\- Nie pytajcie.

Czasem Derek zastanawia się, czy to, że jego relacja z rodzicami wydawała się być praktycznie bezproblemowa w porównaniu z rodzinami dzieciaków, które wplątały się w jego życie, dlatego, że stara się pamiętać tylko najlepsze rzeczy. (Dlatego, że nie zdążyli dożyć do tego, żeby móc zacząć widzieć Dereka jako dorosłego człowieka, który będzie popełniał własne błędy. Dlatego, że jego pierwsza próba buntu była zarazem ostatnią dla nich wszystkich.)

Isaac idzie wypuścić Pradę, wyprowadza ją na spacer, a kiedy wracają, bawią się aż suczka zaczyna pokładać się ze zmęczenia na zimnych płytkach. W końcu zasypia, więc Isaac zanosi ją na jej posłanie i wraca do Dereka, który zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że wrósł w ziemię w cieniu altany.

\- Scott i Allison wrócili do siebie – oznajmia Isaac, siadając na schodkach. – Wreszcie rozumiem Stilesa.

Derek unosi brew, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

\- Kiedy był zły, bo Scott zaczął się przyjaźnić ze mną i nie miał dla niego czasu. Wiesz, o czym mówię.

Derek pamięta, że Scott i Stiles mieli wcześniej tylko siebie. Derek pamięta Scotta, który wybierał lacrosse i Allison, kiedy wokół ginęli ludzie. Derek pamięta, jak umierał, czekając ponad pięć godzin, aż Scott wrócił od Argentów, pamięta dwie godziny w basenie, kiedy mecz miał skończyć się w przeciągu kolejnych dziesięciu minut.

\- Nie jest tak źle, jak wcześniej, kiedy pierwszy raz zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać – mówi mu szczerze i widzi na jego twarzy przerażenie.

\- Stiles musi być jakimś świętym – mamrocze pod nosem w odpowiedzi, na co Derek ledwo tłumi śmiech.

Świt, kiedy wreszcie nadchodzi, jest prawie równie szary, co noc. Zaczyna kropić deszcz, więc obaj przystają na propozycję Lydii, która zaprasza ich do środka na kawę (jeśli zaproszeniem do środka można nazwać uchylenie drzwi na taras z tak przesadzenie grzecznym, że aż kąśliwym: wstawiłam kawę, nie dotykajcie mojej filiżanki ani czerwonego kubka, poza tym, czujcie się jak _u siebie w domu_ ). Nie czekają na nią. Isaac rusza w prawo, do domu Erici, która zawozi jego i Boyda do szkoły, a Derek postanawia przejść się przez miasto.

Wypadek Isaaca nauczył ich, że nie mogą ufać swoim nosom, bo alfy potrafią zamaskować swój zapach, tak, jak nie mogą ufać swojej pamięci. Jedyną rzeczą, którą z wypadku Isaac pamięta, jest jakaś nieznajoma, „oszałamiająco piękna” dziewczyna, która go zawiozła do szpitala.

Tym razem Dereka nie zaskakuje to, że nogi niosą go pod dom Stilinskich. Szeryf akurat wyjeżdża, ale na jego widok zatrzymuje samochód i odkręca szybę.

\- Wszystko w porządku – mówi Derek.

Szeryf rozpogadza się.

\- Tobie też miłego dnia, Derek. Powiedz Stilesowi, żeby pożyczył ci parasolkę, dobrze?

Derek nie musi nic mówić, bo kiedy Stiles zauważa go, wypadłszy z domu z plecakiem zarzuconym na jedno ramię, tostem w zębach i kluczami grzechoczącymi z prawej ręce, szybko chowa się do środka i wraca z wielkim, tęczowym parasolem.

\- Cześć, Derek, wiem, że to część twojego uroku, ale w tej chwili za bardzo przypominasz zmokłą kurę nawet dla mojego czarnego serca. – Podchodzi na tyle blisko, żeby Derek także zmieścił się pod parasolem. Jego uśmiech jest blady, jakby rozmyty w szarości deszczowego poranka.

\- Noc była spokojna, bez zmian – odpowiada Derek, ale Stiles nie wygląda na pocieszonego tą informacją.

\- Dzięki – mówi krótko. – Nie musiałeś przychodzić, nie w taką pogodę, wiem, że masz mój numer.

Derek wzrusza ramionami, patrząc na lekko rozchylone usta Stilesa, przekrwione oczy, świeżo obcięte na jeżyka włosy, wciąż pachnące metalicznie elektryczną maszynką do włosów.

\- Lydia pozwoliła nam napić się swojej kawy, a Isaac cierpi na syndrom odstawienia Scotta – wyznaje Derek, żeby przerwać tę dziwną ciszę. Stiles otwiera szerzej usta ze zdumienia, ale po chwili zaczyna się śmiać. Trwa to krótko i wystarcza, żeby przywrócić ich obu do rzeczywistości. Stiles otwiera jeepa, oddaje parasolkę Derekowi.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować, naprawdę – mówi suchym, ironicznym tonem, kiedy Derek stoi bez słowa, zaciskając dłoń na drewnianej rączce, jeszcze ciepłej od uścisku Stilesa. – Oddasz kiedyś przy okazji.

\- Dziękuję, Stiles – odpowiada równie ironicznie. – Ale lepiej się spiesz, bo się spóźnisz.

\- Jasne! Jasne, masz rację, już jadę!

Derek odsuwa się, kiedy Stiles zatrzaskuje drzwi i odpala jeepa. Czuje w sobie dziwny spokój i dopiero jak jeep znika za zakrętem, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że od dawna nie słyszał, żeby tętno Stilesa było równie stabilne.

*

Wszyscy są na halloweenowej imprezie u Lydii, więc ten jeden wieczór Derek ma tylko dla siebie. Chyba, że Peter uzna, że warto się pojawić na stacji właśnie wtedy, co chyba ten jeden raz nie byłoby przez niego źle widziane. Nie jest to ani miesiąc ani nawet pora roku, które mogłyby mu się kojarzyć ze śmiercią, ale, mimo wszystko, ta jedna noc pozostaje dla niego nocą Samhain z opowieści zasłyszanych w domu; wyczytanych w bibliotekach, do których włamywali się razem z Laurą.

Księżyc o wschodzie jest pomarańczowy i ogromny jak dynia, ale widać, że od pełni minęły już dwie noce. To był ostatni raz, kiedy Derek widział Petera, pewnego siebie Petera, rozgorączkowanego Petera, który kazał skuć się kajdanami, z których i tak udało mu się wyrwać. Na betonie wciąż widać ślady jego krwi, różowe, okolone bordowymi granicami w miejscach, gdzie Isaac nie poświęcił im należytej uwagi.

\- Księżyc Łowcy. Krwawy Księżyc – warczał jak mantrę Peter, próbując opanować przemianę, ale coś go w tym powstrzymywało. Wbijał paznokcie, pazury, paznokcie, pazury w swoją twarz, swoje ramiona, ale nawet ból nie przywracał mu człowieczeństwa. Rysował coś własną krwią na podłodze tylko po to, by to zatrzeć i zacząć od nowa, aż w końcu poddał się i uciekł z wyciem na ustach, szczękach, w stronę lasu.

Derek próbuje zetrzeć ślady tego szaleństwa, ale jedyne, co mu się udaje, to odgrzebać wydrapane pazurami spirale na wewnętrznych ścianach wagonu, w betonie.

Zabiera kluczyki i portfel, z zamiarem krążenia po mieście aż skończy mu się benzyna albo wpadnie na jakiś lepszy pomysł na spędzenie tej nocy. Zawsze może pójść na imprezę Lydii, chociaż na myśl o takich spędach pijanych nastolatków ogarnia go poczucie klaustrofobii.

Beacon Hills, niestety, jest wyjątkowo głośne i żywe. Po ulicach spacerują, nieświadome niebezpieczeństwa, przebrane dzieci z koszykami i torbami powoli napełniającymi się słodyczami. Co jakiś czas którejś z grupek towarzyszą dorośli albo przynajmniej nastolatkowie wyglądający na znudzone i poirytowane starsze rodzeństwo. Wcale nie poprawia mu humoru widok patrolujących we wzmożonej częstotliwości miasto samochodów policyjnych.

W końcu zatrzymuje się, żeby zatankować na stacji benzynowej. Panuje na niej wyjątkowy ruch, poprzebierani za zombie nastolatkowie kręcą się przy dystrybutorach i w sklepiku. Derek staje w kolejce za dziewczyną z plastikowymi zębami wampira, która, z niewiadomego powodu, cała skrzy się od brokatu. Płacąc przysypiającemu za kasą staremu Willowi, który pamięta go jeszcze z jego dzieciństwa, a czasami nazywa go imieniem jego ojca, Derek kupuje przy okazji paczkę gum do żucia i chipsy.

\- Hej, Miguel. – Słyszy za sobą. Odwraca się i widzi Danny’ego w stroju kowboja, trzymającego w rękach butelkę wódki.

\- Hola – odpowiada nawet nie siląc się na udawanie akcentu. Unosi brew na widok alkoholu, który Will sprzedaje Danny’emu bez najmniejszego problemu.

\- Też wybierasz się do Lydii? Wiem, że mają być tam Stiles i wszyscy, jestem pewien, że cokolwiek się między wami nie stało, to, wiesz, nikt nie będzie robił ci wyrzutów.

Derek chce wyjść jak najszybciej z budki Willa, zabrać ze sobą swoje chipsy i ruszyć przed siebie, w oczekiwaniu na koniec tej nocy, ale Danny najwyraźniej ma ochotę na pogawędki.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odpowiada Derek i jak na złość na myśl przychodzą mu zaczerwienione policzki Stilesa, jego silne ramiona, duże, kościste dłonie.

\- Jasne, oczywiście, mówię przecież o twoim… kuzynie. Ale, Miguel, słuchaj. Jeśli cokolwiek się stało i stało się to z mojego powodu, to… To nie był żaden powód, okej? – Derek dostrzega w Dannym tę cierpliwość, która musiała być jednym z filarów jego przyjaźni z Jacksonem.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany, więc daj sobie spokój – odpowiada swoim najbardziej niezainteresowanym, dupkowatym tonem, który wyraźnie nie przekonuje Danny’ego, który wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło, ale jasne, zrozumiałem, zapamiętam na przyszłość. Do zobaczenia następnym razem.

Derek odczekuje wewnątrz sklepu jeszcze chwilę, przyglądając się gablotce z papierosami, która wydaje się dokładnie tą samą, co przed siedmiu laty. Kiedy wychodzi, stacja nagle świeci pustkami.

\- Hej, chyba coś zgubiłeś. – Odwraca się, czując zapach krwi. Stary Will Dearborn leży na ladzie z rozerwanym gardłem i Derek zaczyna przeklinać siebie za swoją głupotę, zaczyna biec w stronę camaro, ale wie, że jest już za późno…

\- Cukierek albo psikus – mówi z uśmiechem pełnym prawdziwych kłów i błyszczącymi czerwienią oczami dziewczyna o ciemnooliwkowej skórze, niedostrzegalnej prawie spod grubej warstwy srebrzystego brokatu.

*

[Księżyc jest pomarańczowy, czerwony, biały; księżyc płonie nad cmentarzem. Mgła pełza po szarych nagrobkach, jak zaćma na oczach; rozmywa nazwiska, osiada rosą na ramionach. Wyschnięte kwiaty i bura trawa i sucha ziemia.

Głosy prowadzą go w stronę lasu, który nie tyle okala to miasto, co wkrada się do niego, rozsiewa i niepostrzeżenie wchodzi na teren szkoły, do ogrodów, przez grube ogrodzenie cmentarza. Pod podeszwami butów chrupią zeschłe liście, spomiędzy gęstych od igieł gałęzi obserwuje go ognista pełnia.

] – Trzymaj go, mocniej, nie możemy sobie pozwolić go nie docenić. [

Dom stoi taki, jak dawniej, białe ściany i niedawno założona nowa dachówka. Ale szyby są czerwone, pomarańczowe, wyglądają jakby lizały je język ognia, od zewnątrz, od wewnątrz. Białe ściany czernieją i znów bieleją, nie mogą się zdecydować. U stóp schodów stoi doniczka z kwiatem, który nigdy nie urósł, nie dano mu szansy odżyć, przegniły i zeschnięty jednocześnie. Ziemia w doniczce wydaje się prochem, prochami, popiołami.

] – Pozwól mi z nim skończyć; - nie teraz jeszcze nie teraz [

Drzwi otwierają się same; na środku pokoju z kanapą babci leży kobieta, jej włosy rozsypane wokół jej głowy na podobieństwo anielskiej aureoli, księżycowego halo. Dopiero, kiedy się do niego uśmiecha ustami pełnymi krwi i robactwa, rozpoznaje w niej Kate. W tej samej chwili jej ciało zapada się w podłogę, która szarzeje, czernieje czernią pogorzeliska.

] – tak straszliwe zbrodnie tak straszliwe; [

Wszyscy siedzą przy stole. Nie odważa się wejść do pokoju, w którym Peter podaje roześmianej Laurze chleb. Gdzie dziewczynki pomagają karmić Marcela; gdzie ojciec nalewa kawy sobie i babci; gdzie talerze zaczynają same pękać, gdzie obrus zaczyna dymić, gdzie w jedzeniu zaczynają wić się różowoszare dżdżownice.

Skąd woła go matka.

][ ][ ][ ] ból i pustka i zamazane twarze i zamazane słowa [

Wchodzi na samą górę, do swojego pokoju, który jest nowym materacem w najmniej zakurzonym kącie. Resztki mchu wędrują po ścianie aż do wybitego okna, przez które uśmiecha się do niego pożar – księżyc – ogień – noc. Drzewa zbliżają się do domu z każdym mrugnięciem, otaczają go szeleszczącym okręgiem. Jednak na tych najbliższych, zamiast liści i igieł, wiszą warczące i rzucające się postaci. Jest ich trzy i na ich widok odsuwa się do tyłu, wpadając w dziurę.

Lot w dół nie trwa długo. Ląduje na stole weterynarza, dopiero po kilku minutach godzinach dniach tygodniach jego oczy przyzwyczajają się do ostrego światła, które odbija się od chromowanych powierzchni do chromowanych powierzchni od chromowanych powierzchni do chromowanych powierzchni. Rozpoznaje zdjęcia roentgenowskie kości zwierząt, ludzi, zwierząt-ludzi, wszystkie oznaczone białym triskelionem, którego ramiona na zmianę łamią się w kąty ostre i zwijają w małe spirale.

Nie może oddychać.

] – nie skończyliśmy – nieważne, musimy się spieszyć, musimy uciekać; jeszcze chwilę! [

Jest pod wodą, chlor szczypie w oczy, nienaturalna niebieskość szarzeje, ciemnieje - - -

\--- Derek derderke derek dEREK DEREK ekderekderekDERek]

*

\- Nie żyje?

\- NIE! O mój Boże, nawet tego nie sugeruj! – Znajome głosy wbijają się w jego świadomość jak świdry. - Nie mów mi, że to ma być właśnie koniec, nie teraz, nie po tylu miesiącach, nie po tylu…

\- Stiles…

\- Nie, kiedy zacząłem… kiedy coś…

\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że oddycha. I chyba się budzi? Masz coś, czym można otworzyć te kajdanki? – Rozpoznaje Scotta. – A, nie, chwila, ja spróbuję!

Słyszy jeden głośny trzask i, po chwili, kolejny. Nagle do całego jego ciała wraca czucie, co nie jest przyjemne, co w jego świadomości klasuje się jako rozdzierający ból.

\- Ciesz się, że mamy za sobą praktyki w podtrzymywaniu twojej masy w ekstremalnych warunkach – dyszy mu prosto do ucha Stiles.

Derek zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co z nim się dzieje. Kiedy rozlega się wycie jednej z jego bet – Isaaca lub Boyda, nie jest pewien -, próbuje stanąć na własnych nogach, ale odkrywa, że jego organizm nie popiera tej inicjatywy.

\- To Isaac, któreś z nich musiało zostać na straży…

\- Idź!

\- Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę?

Derek czuje na swoim ramieniu kiwnięcie Stilesa. Po chwili obaj zniżają się ku ziemi, która pokryta jest brudną wykładziną, szorstkie włosie drapie jego ramiona. Stiles dotyka jego klatki piersiowej, brzucha wilgotną chusteczką. Zimna, spocona dłoń ociera jego twarz. Otwiera z trudem oczy.

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie – mówi cicho Stiles, grzebiąc w podręcznej apteczce samochodowej. Kiedy zauważa, że Derek patrzy na niego, uśmiecha się wąsko. – Hej.

\- Cześć – odpowiada Derek.

Chusteczki są czerwone od krwi. Stiles polewa rany obficie wodą utlenioną, przykleja plastrami nieprofesjonalne opatrunki z gazików nad jego ranami – których Derek wciąż nie czuje, z niewiadomego powodu.

\- Pewnie nie ma sensu w pytaniu o to, czy pamiętasz, co ci zrobili?

Derek pamięta stację benzynową, pamięta pożar, Kate, pamięta Laurę i Petera, pamięta swoje bety, pamięta Scotta, pamięta Argentów, pamięta Stilesa i ich ciszę, ich…

\- Nie zdążyliśmy go zabić. Ale ja to naprawię – odpowiada obcy głos, głos, który był zamazany. Zamazana twarz wyłania się w pełnej ostrości, gładkich policzkach, ciemnobrązowych włosach i oczach, które są czerwone, brązowe, czerwone, – Stiles, ja to naprawdę tęskniłem za tobą.

Alfa i Stiles lądują na schodach i zaczynają się po nich staczać, w zażartej, beznadziejnej walce, kiedy Derek w pełni pojmuje, co się dzieje. Jego klatkę piersiową pokrywają głębokie ślady pazurów i leży pod kratą, która odgradzała salę starego kina od wyjścia na korytarz. Zaczyna czołgać się w stronę, w którą potoczyli się alfa, to musiał być jeden z bliźniaków, i Stiles. Kiedy ich dostrzega, zamiera mu serce.

\- Patrz, patrz, Hale! – syczy alfa, przygniatając przerażonego Stilesa do ziemi w połowie schodów. – On jest mój, był mój i będzie tylko mój, i będzie to ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczysz przed śmiercią.

\- Dlaczego dopiero teraz? – odpowiada Derek, znajdując w sobie swój głos. – Czemu nie wcześniej?

Alfa unosi ramię Stilesa tak, żeby nadgarstek znalazł się na wysokości jego zębów. Przez moment, jeden, zbyt długi, moment wygląda, jakby miał zignorować pytanie Dereka i przejść do czynów.

\- Zrobiłbym to w pierwszej chwili, w której na niego spojrzałem, ale Deukalion obiecał, że Stiles będzie moją nagrodą, kiedy już rozprawimy się z tobą. Mieliśmy dla ciebie takie piękne plany. Mogłeś być alfą, na równi z nami wszystkimi. – Wpatruje się w Stilesa w sposób, który Derekowi przypomina Kate. – Ale teraz nie ma to sensu, już nie. Wszyscy dokonujemy jakichś wyborów, a ja pogodziłem się z tym, że wolę mieć ciebie nawet jako zaledwie betę, niż wcale.

Derek warczy, wstaje chwiejnie i zaczyna biec w ich stronę, ale jest już za późno, bo usta alfy dotykają nadgarstka Stilesa…

W tej samej chwili z nieba zeskakuje ciemny kształt, chwyta pazurami alfę za szyję i ląduje z nim pod ekranem. Derek spostrzega kły  zaciskające się na ramieniu alfy, pazury wbijające się w miękkie podbrzusze, ale jego uwagę zaprząta tylko Stiles. Stiles, który cuchnie krwią i dusi się powietrzem. Stiles, którego nadgarstek jest wciąż nienaruszony.

\- Tylko mnie pocałował – wydusza z siebie, chwyta Dereka, który upada obok niego. – Nie ugryzł mnie, tylko pocałował.

Z głębi sali dobiegają odgłosy rwania, gryzienia, przeżuwania, które jakimś cudem nie giną w rozdzierającym wrzasku rannego alfy. Krew na Stilesie jest tylko krwią Dereka, jego ciało przestaje drżeć, mimo czego wciąż ściska przedramię Dereka, który podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego.

Nagle sala rozbłyska światłami i dźwiękiem pianina. Derek zamyka oczy, zatyka uszy, cały kuli się w sobie, czując obok Stilesa i nic więcej.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, widzi Argentów, Chrisa celującego z pistoletu w skutego kajdankami całego i zdrowego bliźniaka; Allison z wyciągniętą kuszą.

\- Dobry wieczór – Peter uśmiecha się czarująco, jakby cała górna połowa jego ciała nie była zbryzgana krwią i wnętrznościami bliźniaka, który zaatakował Stilesa. Jego ciało leży obok, prawie rozerwane na pół, z przegryzionym gardłem i bełtem wbitym w samo serce.

W tle leci czarnobiały film, zbliżenie na grubo umalowane oczy ciemnowłosej dziewczyny, słychać szorstki głos mężczyzny mówiącego po francusku.

\- Chyba zwymiotuję – kłamie Stiles.

*

Stiles wpatruje się w liczniki camaro niepewnie. Derek zaproponowałby, że poprowadzi, ale wciąż nie odzyskał władzy nad swoimi kończynami, a z ran sączy się krew.

\- Możemy jeszcze zadzwonić do Scotta i Isaaca – mówi zamiast tego.

\- Nie, nie, nie, absolutnie nie. Scott musi zostać z Argentami, a Isaac – waha się przez chwilę – dopiero co wyszedł ze szpitala po jednym wypadku. Poradzę sobie. Czym jest automatyczna skrzynia nowego samochodu w porównaniu z moim jeepem, który czasem działa tylko dzięki mojej sile perswazji.

Po trzech próbach i jednej pomocnej uwadze Dereka (którą Stiles najpierw zignorował), udaje mu się ruszyć z miejsca.

\- Peter uciekł – mówi Stiles, podejrzliwie spoglądając na panel skrzyni biegów.

\- Pozwolili mu uciec, Allison mogła spokojnie zdążyć załadować drugi raz kuszę i go zastrzelić – odpowiada szczerze Derek.

\- Uratował mnie. Uratował mnie przez Aidanem. – Zatrzymują się na światłach, ulice są puste i szare, nadchodzi świt. – Nie wiem, czemu to zrobił. Kiedy był alfą, sam zaproponował mi Ugryzienie.

Derek oczekuje pytania: - Czemu ty tego nie zrobiłeś?, w zamian jednak Stiles uśmiecha się jednym ze swoich uśmiechów, które mają ukryć strach w oczach.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Nawet Scottowi.

Derek myśli, że powinien poklepać go po ramieniu, dotknąć jego dłoni, może nawet objąć własnymi ramionami, ale zamiast tego tylko kiwa głową. Cisza, która zapada między nimi po tym wyznaniu, popycha go w stronę tego, co powinien był powiedzieć Stilesowi już wcześniej. Nie dla siebie, ale dla niego.

\- Byłem młodszy od ciebie – zaczyna bezbarwnie. Stiles ogląda się na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony, przestraszony, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie poświęcał mi tyle swojej uwagi z własnej woli. I wtedy zjawiła się ona, piękna, pełna energii, parę lat ode mnie starsza dziewczyna. Kobieta.

Jego słowa są echem jej drwin.

\- Straciłem głowę – nie mówi: zakochałem się i planowałem przedstawić ją rodzicom, - powiedziałem jej dużo, za dużo. Po prawie dwóch miesiącach naszego… związku, wprowadziłem ją do domu.

Parkują na tyłach lecznicy dla zwierząt, samochód gaśnie Stilesowi w połowie miejsca, ale żaden z nich nie zwraca na to uwagi.

\- Była nią Kate Argent. – Czerwień jego oczu odbija się w lusterku wstecznym; Stiles już na niego nie patrzy. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Byłeś mądrzejszy ode mnie, Stiles, nie myśl, że o cokolwiek cię obwiniam, wręcz na odwrót…

Stiles wysiada. Derek zamyka oczy, bo mógł się tego spodziewać. Spodziewał się tego, powstrzymywało go to przed powiedzeniem prawdy komukolwiek od lat.

\- Chodź, Deaton już na nas czeka.

Stiles pomaga mu wysiąść, podtrzymuje go, ściska jego ramię trochę mocniej, niż wcześniej, ale jego twarz wyraża więcej emocji, niż Derek potrafi rozpoznać. Nie zostawił go. Nie odszedł. Stiles kłamie jak z nut w słowach, ale jego czyny zawsze są szczere.

Derek pozwala mu sobie pomóc.

*

Wskakuje na znajomy dach i podchodzi do okna, z którego dochodzi go głos Stilesa. Rozmawia ze Scottem, sądząc po ilości „stary”, „mam złe przeczucia co do tego” i:

-Nie wierzę w to, co mówię, ale czy pytałeś o zdanie Allison? A przynajmniej Isaaaca? Tak, wiem, tylko ja jestem twoim Yodą, że do tego dojrzałeś, raduje mnie, mój młody padawanie, ale razem tym zasięgnąć rady całej Jedi rady zasięgnąć radzę. Tak, nawet Dereka. Nie, nie zrobię tego za ciebie.

Słysząc swoje imię, Derek otwiera okno i wchodzi śmiało do środka. Stiles prawie spada z krzesła na jego widok, szybko zamyka laptopa, na którym coś przeglądał, macha ręką, pokazując na łóżko. Wygląda na to, że przemeblował pokój od ostatniej wizyty Dereka, ale najważniejsze elementy pozostały takie, jakie były. Kilka starych zdjęć z rodzicami na półkach, słowniki pomieszane z książkami o zjawiskach i nadnaturalnych stworzeniach, płytami dvd, cd.

\- Obawiam się, że więcej nie mogę ci z tym pomóc. Tak, muszę kończyć, do zobaczenia w szkole. Niech Moc będzie z tobą. – Stiles wyłącza telefon i rzuca nim na łóżko, obok Dereka. – Hej, taty nie ma w domu, a nawet gdyby był, wiesz, że nasze drzwi zawsze są dla ciebie otwarte?

Derek unosi brwi, na co Stiles przewraca oczami.

\- No dobra, prawie zawsze. Nie waż się przychodzić do nas z pizzą i innymi produktami z listy produktów zakazanych mojego taty.

Derek wzrusza ramionami.

\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, co ustaliliśmy z Chrisem. Ethan powiedział nam więcej, niż się spodziewaliśmy. Jutro spotykamy się wszyscy u Argentów, by opracować szczegóły. Wnioskuję, że Scott też ma jakiś plan?

\- Tak. I nie mogę nic ci powiedzieć, ale naprawdę podchodziłbym ostrożnie co do jego propozycji. W zasadzie nie jest to plan, tylko kilka mniejszych akcji, które dobrze przeprowadzone mogłyby pomóc w rozprawieniu się z alfami. – Stiles wyciąga z plecaka wafelki w czekoladzie i częstuje nimi Dereka. – Jeśli to tyle, to mogłeś do mnie po prostu napisać, wiem, że masz mój numer.

Oblizując palce z czekolady, Derek po raz pierwszy zauważa, jak Stiles patrzy na jego usta. Pomarańczowe opakowanie po wafelkach wypada mu z rąk, na co zdaje się nie zwracać uwagi.

\- Wolałem przyjść – mówi Derek, a spojrzenie Stilesa przenosi się z jego ust na jego oczy. Na policzki wpełza rumieniec. – Poza tym Peter wrócił z wieściami o tym, że wywąchał w okolicy Gerarda.

\- Co z nim? – odpowiada z zaciekawieniem Stiles; Derek nie wie, czy chodzi mu o Petera, czy o Gerarda.

\- Powiedział, że jego zapach jest dziwny. Nieludzki, ale też nie przypomina wilkołaczego. A kanimy nie mogliśmy wyczuć wcale. Ale nie wiem, na ile możemy ufać Peterowi. Wydaje się… normalny.

\- Tydzień temu, jak za starych dobrych czasów, biegał po mieście wypruwając flaki swoim wrogom – podkreśla Stiles z sarkastyczną powagą. – Brzmi normalnie.

\- Jak na niego – odpowiada z równie fałszywą powagą Derek. Stiles zaczyna się śmiać, trochę gorzko, a trochę jak szaleniec. Derek pozwala sobie na uśmiech szerszy niż zazwyczaj. Bardziej dla niego niż dla siebie.

Siedzą tak kolejne piętnaście minut, aż do powrotu z pracy pana Stilinskiego. Jedzą razem obiad, Stiles nabija się, z każdym słowem mniej niepewnie, z tego, jak Derek rozdziela na talerzu w odrębne zbiory wszystkie warzywa (musisz je policzyć? Słyszałem, że ten mity tyczy się wampirów, ale **Z archiwum X** mogło kłamać…”). Krzyczy na ojca, który próbuje nałożyć sobie drugą porcję mięsa, a Derek półgębkiem, ku frustracji Stilinskiego, dodaje, że Stiles ma rację (bo ma; serce pana Stilinskiego bije za ciężko, jak to serce ojca; za szybko, bo jest sercem szeryfa).

*

Kiedy się żegnają, ich spojrzenia krzyżują się. Usta Stilesa są czerwieńsze, niż zwykle, rozgrzane ciepłym posiłkiem i śmiechem. Jego oczy błyszczą, wpatrzone w usta Dereka, który nie odwraca się, gdy Stiles bierze krok do przodu, opiera swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, dotyka swoimi ustami jego ust. Pocałunek ten jest odwzajemniony, ale prosty. Fizyczny jak posmak zielonego groszku, który będzie dręczył Dereka przez następne godziny. Nie dziwi żadnego z nich. Ten jeden raz wszystko dzieje się we właściwym miejscu i czasie.

Przynajmniej taką nadzieję ma Derek. Camaro rusza gładko, słońce zachodzi pomarańczowo, wiatr poruszający łysymi gałęziami jest mroźny w sposób, który przywodzi na myśl spokój. Przespaną noc. Cichy telefon. Wieczór, który zamiast tłamsić, otwiera organizm na oczyszczenie mrozem i bielą świeżego śniegu.

Świadomość, że ten jeden raz kolejny świt może przynieść ze sobą początek zamiast końca.

**właściwość**

1\. «to, co jest charakterystyczne dla danej osoby lub rzeczy»

2\. «cecha tego, co właściwe, odpowiednie»

3\. praw. «zakres spraw, które podlegają określonemu organowi państwowemu»

_sjp_

**właściwy**

1\. «taki, jaki być powinien»

2\. «charakterystyczny dla kogoś lub czegoś»

3\. «zgodny z prawdą»

4\. «stanowiący najważniejszą część czegoś»

5\. «mający typowe cechy danego gatunku, grupy przedmiotów czy zjawisk»

6\. praw. «uprawniony do działania»

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnia część cyklu. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy pomagali mi (mniej bądź bardziej świadomie) w procesie pisania tego opowiadania. I dziękuję także wszystkim czytelnikom, którzy dotrwali do końca.


End file.
